Pretty little wedding
by Gleegirl28
Summary: Wedding happens and A is messing with them big time. I don't pretty little lairs I hope you like it


Four weeks after Ezra proposed Aria arrived at the apartment with her bags. The two of them would be boarding a flight for Tuscany, Italy around 1:30pm.

Letting herself in aria called out "I'm here!"

"I'll be out in a minute, I'm in the shower!"

"Alright!" Sitting down she yelled "you packed yet?"

"Yeah." Ezra replied. The sound of the shower cutting off accompanied his answer.

Several minutes later Ezra appeared wearing tan shorts and midnight blue t-shirt.

Aria snorted, "you know Ezra it may be sunny in Tuscany but its cold and raining here. You'll freeze!"

"Aw no I won't."

"Yes yo will, now go change!"

Chuckling he replied "Bossy bossy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were the older one."

Harrumphing she replied "Someone has to be."

Grinning he turned around, "waffles in the microwave if you're hungry we should eat before we go."

"Alright what time are we leaving?"

"Around 11:30, we have an hour drive," his voice came out slightly muffled due to the wall.

"Do you have everything for the wedding?" Aria toasted.

"Funny Aria, very funny. I think I have everything."

"You think?"

Coming in and kissing her he smiled , "don't worry, I have everything."

"Good I'm glad you do."

"I do." His smile grew as spoke and his eyes softened. Aria eyes softened too.

"I know, I do too."

Having left on time they arrived at the airport a little under a hour before their flight left.

"What flight are we getting on?"

Checking the tickets Ezra answered, "Flight 394 at terminal 4."

"Alright," aria answered. she was worried, so many things could go wrong, the plane could be delayed, her parents would show up.

"You ok?" Ezra asked worriedly

Snapping out of her thoughts she nodded, "yeah, I'm just worried. My parents stopped us last time,what will we do if it happens again."

"Don't worry we have the consent form nothing will happen."

Aria remember getting that form it definitely wasn't the easiest thing to get signed, especially since it involved fake id's two of their friends and whole lot of legal work .

"I know, I'm just worried." Said Aria

"I know things will be ok. I promise."

As they boarded the plane and put their luggage above their seats, Aria's nervousness finally began to fade. The flight took 9hours and after getting little sleep they arrived around 4:30pm the following day after checking in at the hotel they both went to bed. Curling up against Ezra's chest aria let out a contacted sigh she quickly fell asleep, followed shortly by Ezra.

The following morning they ordered room service.

"Man that plane ride took a lot out of me." Ezra nodded,

"Yea it really did, I can't believe we slept for so long." Said aria

After eating breakfast, Ezra left to get some last minute legal details done and

Aria decided to go to the pool

Sitting in a chair by the pool Aria had just closed her eyes when someone called her name.

"Aria!"

Opening her eyes she couldn't let out a surprised gasp

"Spencer?! What are you doing here?"

Standing up and gring spencer a hug, she couldn't help but smile.

"I could say the same about you! Are you and your parents on vacation or something?" Asked spencer

Blushing Scarlett Aria stuttered, "not exactly."

Spencer raised an eye brow, "what do you mean not exactly?"

"Ummm my parents don't know we're here."

"WE'ER?" Spencer brown eyes. Extremely confused

Oops , Aria thought

Umm well Ezra and I."

Spencer's eyes widened comically,

"you came to Italy with Ezra and you didn't tell your parents?"

"Hah! They wouldn't have let me come if they had known!"

"He could go to prison for kidnapping, did you thing about that?!"

"They can't," aria said smugly.

"And why not?" Asked spencer

"Because, we'll be married by time we go back."

By this time Spencer's eyes were wider than saucers and her mouth was wide open

"You're insane! You can't get married!" Spencer said

"Do you want to be in wedding or not ?" Asked Aria

"Well of course I do!" Said Spencer

A few day later on Sunday was the day of wedding resale and this made Aria nervous but she was ready for the wedding.

"Ezra...Ezra wake up." I say as I jump to my feet run to bathroom to get ready we have a lot to do today

"Ok I am up." Ezra said in a sleep voice just rolling out of bed

"What time is it?" Ezra asked in goring voice

"8:25am" I say stepping in to the shower

Ezra jump out of bed and slipped into pale blue T-shirt and dark gray shorts

Then sitting on the bed with remote in hand flipping thourg the channels making it to world news the title read (young girl kidnapped in rosewood) this had something to do with A. This shocked Ezra below the story was a picture of the young girl she green eyes and curl red hair and the name read lily Taylor.

By this time Aria was out of shower and wearing a strapless short purple dress.

With the marriage paper in stating on the bed next to Ezra.

"What wrong Ezra?" Aria asked

"Lily Taylor Is missing ." He said

This was not good lily Taylor was the daughter of James and Janet Taylor a cop and lawyer. The girl was 10years old and she was taken from the rosewood park and soon it be on their minds. Aria jump off the bed to grab the remote from Ezra to turn off the tv snapping Ezra out of deep thoug.

"Ezra" said Aria

"What?" Ezra replied back

"It time for the wedding resale." I tell him

10 minutes after arriving at beach Toby and spencer were there but the Minster was no were to be found.

"Spencer have you seen the minster?" Aria asked looking confused

"No!" Spencer said back to her

"Do you thing this the working of A?"

Asked Ezra and Toby

"Why don't you two go look for him." Aria asked

"And we will stay here in case he show up." Replied spencer

When the girls phone beeped it was not Ezra or Toby .

"How do you thing Mom & dad are going to feel when they find out you married to your teacher?" -A

Has for spencer she got a different text .

"Stop the wedding or someone you love will get hurt." -A

4 minutes later Ezra and Toby are back this time there was a third person with them the minster.

"Hi you must be Aria?" Asked the young guy looked to be in his 30.

"Yes I am Aria. Who are you?" Aria asked

"Minster tony." The man said back .

"Ok can you give me miunte spencer come with me." Aria told spencer

"You getting cold feet?" Spencer asked

"No I am not." Said aria

"Then what?" Asked Spencer

" I need you to hold my shirt." Said Aria

"Is that your dress?" Asked Spencer

showing a t length white dress with a blue sash tide like ribbon in the back.

"Yes it is we are getting married now." Said aria

"Ok we ready?" Asked tony

"Yes" said aria and Ezra at the same time

"Ok let get the ball rolling." Said tony

"Now repeat after me." Said tony

" I Ezra Fitz. I Ezra Fitz. Take you the Aria Montgomery to be my wife .Take you to be Aria Montgomery my have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse and for richer for poor has long as we both shall live.

Ezra repeat after him .

"Now aria repeat after me." Said tony

"I Aria Montgomery. I Aria Montgomery. Take you Ezra Fitz to be my husband.

Take you Ezra Fitz to be my husband. From this day forward for better for worse and for richer for poor has long as we both shall live."

Aria repeat after him.

"You may now kiss the Baird mr and mrs. Fitz .


End file.
